Late Night Snack
by theytalktome
Summary: Seth Rollins has traded in his Shield tactical vest for red velvet cake and time with his lover, Paul Heyman (Slash. Fetish: Weight Gain. Don't like/Don't read!) (Gift for HappySlasher)


The young man sprawled across the couch slowly woke up from the sound of the hotel door closing. He yawns, stretching his tall form out and running his fingers through his black and blonde patch of hair. He smiles brightly when his eyes settle on his boyfriend, twenty years his senior, who is equally looking him over with a grin more devious than anything. Seth blushes and shyly looks at the ground instead of at the man shrugging out of his sport coat, observing him.

After a long night of ensuring his client's victories, Paul Heyman was relieved to come back to the hotel and see the ex-Shield member waiting for him faithfully, just he always did. He was smiling as lovingly as he could at the younger man, but for some reason he always seemed to look incredibly suspicious and up to something. Seth's voice is quiet when he asks if Paul had a long night - to which he breaks his contact with him and shrugs, sighing with exasperation; his newest client had been quite the pain in the ass lately.  
Still, the younger man looks happy and content laying there on the couch, and beaming even brighter from Lesnar's manager being there, no matter how long it took for Paul to come back- there was nothing like coming home to someone like Seth was: happy and thrilled to have you. He walks over to the couch, bending down and resting on the balls of his feet as he kneels down beside him, placing a small paper bag on the coffee table beside them; a small gift that Seth quickly opens up. The joy on his face was worth being overcharged.

The only other thing that, in Paul's eyes, made Seth happier than he himself did, was when the younger man was eating, or totally full - a small fact that had led to his exiting The Shield and getting in the ring again all together. Some nights Heyman would just wrap his arms around Seth and just cuddle and watch him eat in that over-sexualized fashion he unknowingly did, unfortunately, tonight, he seemed to have missed that part.

When Paul looked around, his gift seemed to be a little unnecessary, a few empty containers of ice cream, pizza boxes, whatever Seth had ordered from the restaurant downstairs as well as the hotel's room service. The more he looked around, the more he wondered if all of this really could have been just from tonight - he was only three hours late coming back from Raw too. Seth never attended at Heyman's side, he was content to stay back in the room.

He wasn't aware, but there was probably a look on his face from the shock of seeing so many empty containers. Seth looks alarmed, his worried eyes studying Paul's expression as he slowly starts to get up, struggling slightly with one hand resting on his full, bloated stomach. Seth apologizes: he was just so hungry.

The fear and worry was a justified concern, this type of thing was definitely not anyone's cup of tea - especially Dean Ambrose who was completely mortified and repulsed by Seth's actions. The young highflier kept himself in perfect in-ring shape, though it wasn't without the help of some bulimic tendencies, and getting caught up in it was horrifying. Ambrose used everything against his teammate. He tortured Seth physically and mentally; embarrassing him over, and over; telling whoever would listen, anyone remotely interested in being with Rollins - but he had not counted on Heyman not caring.

Paul shakes his head quickly, reaching out and settling Seth back down on the couch, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead; a few romantic, mushy words, and everything would be fine all over again. He reassures Seth of his love, devotion, and that he's still very much tuned on by the younger, gorgeous guy; it was all the same routine.

The partial-blonde smiles so sweetly at him, taking his own time to get himself into a comfortable sitting position, his beautiful, long legs folded up on the couch pretzel style, his black band tee riding up on his stomach. He adjusts himself a bit further, every movement being a clear indication that the beach ball sized belly sitting in his lap was beyond stuffed. It takes a few seconds for Paul to stop staring, rising back up to his feet to Seth's outstretched, flailing arms that demanded he spend time with him now that he was back.

He sits on the couch, though tonight he threw acting as casual and unnoticing as possible out the window - it always annoyed Seth so much that he would throw himself into the manager's arms. Tonight was a little different, and despite the gift, he had come back to the hotel room late.  
He does the chasing this time and moves closer to Rollins, enveloping his arms around the other man and just enjoys holding him for a few moments before his hands decide they absolutely have to start wandering and his lips need to be pressed against those poutty pink ones.

Seth's lips are perfect, the taste of chocolate still lingering on them, and Paul would have known it if he bothered to fully investigate the plates piled up on the tableside or elsewhere. He pulls Seth in closer, hovering over him and slithering his fingers into the two-toned hair, cupping the back of his head in his hand and practically shoving his tongue down his throat without any warning. Neither of them had been afraid of appearing too eager for each other; they'd both waited long enough to be as happy as they were. Paul breaks their kiss, wanting to observe the sultry look in Rollins' pretty brown eyes, the desire and love that always radiates from him - it was almost better than actually having his hands on that curvy body. Seth never liked having his hair touched… ever; his own hands were already working Paul's from his perfectly kempt mane and freshly bleached out roots before fixing his ponytail.

It was at that point the sketchy manager realized what he was doing with his other hand that became so occupied while he began kissing the already marked up neck of the man he claimed. His hand worked it's way between their bodies, fingers reaching beneath Seth's heavy stomach and unbuttoning the too-tight skinny jeans, though it wasn't without much difficulty, and to keep Seth's mind free of any self-conscious thoughts, he begins to distract him by biting and grinding his teeth into the bruised flesh, the boy throwing his head back to allow for more room to be marked.

Paul bites down as the button is undone, zipper releasing its self under the pressure and a wave of success washes over Heyman instead of feeling like a virgin not knowing what they were doing. Seth's distended stomach relaxes it's self, bulging forward and eliminating any free space between their , Seth moves away toward the end of the couch, moving back as much as he could; his cheeks flaring red with embarrassment. The band tee-shirt is adjusted again, it seems to put up a fight with him and he wrestles with it, wishing it would cover his growing self. He apologizes several times, trying to press his tanned stomach in with his palms, a failed attempt at looking a bit slimmer, and the act flashed a bit of pain across his face that he tried to hide. Paul's eyes fix on his belly, watching it expand and contract as he panted, breaking out of the mesmerized trance at the sound of a soft whimper coming from his lover's throat.

He looks up and this time he almost even succeeds at looking like his smile was sincere; he cautiously moves closer, Seth didn't have the speed of a deer when he was like this - and Rollins was still very agile -but he definitely acted like one caught in headlights.

Paul chuckles softly - he couldn't help it. He closes the distance between them and rests his hand on Seth's face, tilting his head back toward him. He purrs as he tells Seth how beautiful and loved he is, and mixes a few doses of bullshit into it: whatever came to mind worked best. Heyman was the greatest fast-talker around. He rests his hand down on Seth's, leaning up to kiss him before he let his hand roam onto his belly, tracing small circles with his finger tip. Seth settles, looking lovingly peaceful and relaxed, settling down into the corner of the couch, free of any uneasiness when Paul softly whispers that Seth needs his belly rubbed, his voice giving no question or room for protest, soft, husky, and really turned on. His embarrassment easily turns to a shy blush.

Seth moans a little as Paul pushes gently against it - his poor distended belly had so little give to it. He sinks into the couch and slips his own fingers under the fabric of his favorite shirt, he pats his belly for a moment, his hand swatted away and replaced again with his lover's. He leans back down against the couch and watches with half-lidded eyes as his boyfriend begins to use both hands to massage him, his eyes flutter closed, and just as they do Paul's lips gently kiss the tightest part of his aching stomach, as if he had been carrying the man's child. Seth opens one eye, his brow quirked as he tries to understand the action, but he's only asked how good it feels, he relaxes again and nods, too breathless to respond with words - it did feel so, so good.

Seth's eyes reopen suddenly, he grins for a moment before settling back into the shy routine, he whispers Paul's name until he gets the attention away from his body, though his own finger has taken to tracing up and down his distended form. He stumbles around a few words, everything filled in with a few "Umm's" several "Uhh's" and a few repetitions of "It's just that I…" until Paul couldn't take it and begged Seth to tell him what he wanted - the kid wasn't shy about asking for sex anymore.

Seth comes forward, his voice quiet and sultry, eyes directed toward the gift he had received, condensation running down it, teasing him; "I'm so hungry," he moans, caressing his big belly. Paul's not shocked - of course Seth was hungry, it was nothing new. He reaches for the small pint of Ben & Jerry's and pops the lid off, searching for the plastic spoon at the bottom of the paper bag and turning back in time to see Seth's eyes light up and he made himself comfortable while quite lovingly requesting that he be fed. The only thing that really shocked Heyman was the ex-wrestler's ability to continue eating; it literally felt like he was going to burst at the seams. He scoops some onto a spoon, raising his eyebrows and getting reassured more than he expected: he intended to finish it, he was already at the point now, but he wanted to be so stuffed that he couldn't move. Paul grins, sly and sinister. When Seth woke up from his food-coma's, he was instantly begging for sex.


End file.
